


[アイナナ | 452] 無以回報

by Neeruja



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: 452時間約在二部，戀愛碎片之後。
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Ousaka Sougo, Nikaidou Yamato/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 4





	[アイナナ | 452] 無以回報

大和一回到宿舍就把自己關進房裡，留下面面相覷的MEZZO”，還是壯五先回過神來，撐起一個安撫的微笑，要他們的經紀人別擔心，明天一切都會好起來的，他們保證。

他們明天會還給女孩一如往常的IDOLiSH7隊長。  
  


但是闔上門以後，壯五反過身背抵著門，思考今天在攝影棚可能發生的任何使大和情緒低落至此的原因。  
而即使親密如他們，壯五也無法保證自己能如電視劇裡的大和一般，心靈相通似的，在女主角獨自哭泣時，默默在背後為他擋住外界的一切紛擾。

  
大和對他們總是幾近無限制的寵溺，被寵愛的感覺原來這麼好，那是他和環至今的人生，都不敢冀望能得到更多的情感，更遑論擁有以後所能做的，僅是抓緊手，哪怕只是一點都不願讓它洩漏。

於是他們盡情享受大和的好，每當大和回過頭來望向他們，鏡片之後纖長的睫毛，眨動一下，壯五胸口便滿溢著情緒，而環告訴他，那就是喜歡。

壯五擅自竊喜於這些大和給予的特別，因此另一個——那個面對外人，便將全部感官甚至身上每一個細胞都武裝起來的二階堂大和，他始終不敢去觸碰，壯五不只一次這麼想過。  
一旦和另一個大和有了連結，那麼眼前的、他們懷裡的大和さん就會不見，這是他們不敢妄下的賭注，所以他們不問、只要不問。

壯五此時看向離他一個步伐的環，少年也正回看著他，他們想做的是同一件事。

去吧，去找他。

好，小壯也一起。

/

「呃，哥雖然是有想到你們會過來⋯⋯」

房門外是意料之中一藍一紫的身影，大和已經想好的疲憊說詞，卻因環朝他伸出握成拳頭的雙手而止在嘴邊，倒是另一道柔和的聲音接了下去。

  
「請選一個吧，大和さん。」  
「為什麼？」  
「唔、為什⋯⋯啊！因為我們從不會做讓ヤマさん討厭的事，對吧！」

  
擺在身側的手指幾不可見的抽動，猶豫被大和握在手裡，而後緩慢地點上環的其中一隻手背，選擇的結果一出，少年愉快地反拉住他，大和只好疑惑地看向另一名展顏微笑的隊員，跟著放鬆下來而笑地柔軟的壯五，卻什麼也沒解釋，只向他表達了可惜。

  
「ヤマさん差一點就要選到暴力小壯了，哈哈！」  
「環君，你這樣說太過分了⋯⋯」  
「我說啊，你們倒是先跟哥哥解釋清楚好嗎？」

  
被要求坐到床鋪上的大和仍滿頭霧水，面前是雙人組乖乖對著他正襟危坐在地，未知的氣氛使大和忍不住咽了下口水。

  
「這就是ヤマさん剛才選中的東西。」

環從口袋中模索出一張折的歪七扭八的紙條，遞給大和時，他認出上頭寫著「搥背券」的彩色筆劃，還有幾張少年心愛的布丁貼紙裝飾在旁，大和接過，卻沒有在兩人覺得差不多的時間過後給出預想的反應。

  
「⋯⋯環君！所以剛才我說不要隨便塞到口袋裡的吧，都弄皺了！」  
「因為我剛剛找到以後、就趕快過來了嘛！小壯才是，用信封裝著，又不是在發薪水。」  
「咦？薪水是這樣交給他人的嗎，對不起，我不知道⋯⋯」  
「哈哈、小壯好好笑，ヤマさん你也快看、ヤマさん？」

  
被喚的人卻低頭讓瀏海遮著看不清表情，微微震顫的肩膀使得雙人組立刻安靜，是壯五先反應過來，伸手去碰了碰大和將紙張握得死緊的拳頭。

  
原來他們是一樣的啊，一樣想著能將那最珍貴的事物就此刻上手心就好了，如此一來，便不必在半夜提心吊膽地只怕幸福隨著夢醒後，徒然剩下空白一片。

環則是起身來到大和身後，兩手搭上大和的肩，想了一下，乾脆直接將人摟進懷抱，感受貼著胸膛的微弱顫動，傳來大和不想被看見的情緒，也或許是他自己的心跳。

撲通、撲通。

擁抱與牽手，他們的手指和他交互扣著，印象裡初次觸碰時的冰冷已經成為彷彿錯覺一般的過去，連同記憶都能變得溫暖，而他們皆深知是因為什麼。

fin


End file.
